


Deviance at Asgard

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Detective Derek Hale, Detective Stiles, Detectives, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Shoplifting, Smut, Valentine's Day, Winter Festival, crime wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The detectives help Rose when her department store; Asgard has a series of thefts. Without video evidence and a picture of a possible suspect, the case starts out tough.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here #20. Starting right now, I'll be focusing on Detective Stiles for the next several months.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard is decorated for Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the prologue. LitBA will be updated next.

**_Asgard Department Store, Manhattan, New York, 2017;_ **

Rose and her fellow employees were decorating for Valentine's Day. Pink, white, and red streamers and balloons were on every imaginable space. 

Decals of hearts, droves, and cupids were stuck on windows and walls. Vases filled with flower bouquets and red, pink, and white beads were put on the register counters.

The flowers consisted of red, white, and pink roses, camellias, sakura blossoms, carnations, phlox, and daisies. There were also red chrysanthemums, white gardenias, white and pink orchids, red poppies and tulips.

Frigga stood back and looked at the final results. She smiled,

"Good job, everyone. We need to open up." she said.

* * *

A few days later, Boyd, Erica, Brett, Liam, Derek, and Stiles went out on a group date. They played one on one at the putt putt golf course. The couples enjoyed the fun competition. At the end of the night, it was all pure fun.

* * *

The next day, Thor and Jane bonded with their adopted son Harley. The adoption had been finalized and Harley was now theirs. 

They took him to the park. Harley ran around and Thor chased after him. When he caught up, he swept his son up and tickled him causing giggles.

**_Springbrooks complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone. After a long day, they laid in their bedroom.

"I am so tired. I ran around with the kids all night." Steve was saying. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve.

"You can rest tomorrow and I will handle the kids." he promised. Steve kissed him softly.

"Thank you, baby." he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pink camellia: longing for you  
> white camellia: you're a flame in my heart/Alas! My poor heart!  
> white camellia: you're adorable  
> sakura: love, feminine beauty  
> pink carnation: I'll never forget you  
> red carnation: Alas! My poor heart!/my heart aches for you  
> white carnation: pure love  
> daisy: loyal love/innocence  
> gardenia: You're lovely   
> orchid: love  
> red poppy: pleasure  
> pink rose: joy  
> red rose: love  
> white rose: innocence  
> red tulip: declaration of love  
> phlox: our souls are united  
> red chrysanthemum: I love


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has to do something about the thefts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted tmw.

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families gathered for an English breakfast with the Lahey brothers, Danielle, Stiles, and the Roger-Barnes kids. They ate happily and talked about their plans for the day.

"Put your dishes in the washer and get ready." Rose said when the meal came to an end.

* * *

That afternoon, Boyd, Isaac, and the other lacrosse players had practice. Both varsity and junior varsity teams were there. The teams had to work on defense during practice. 

They practiced hard because some players' skills had become rusty.

"Can we please have a break?" Konohamaru pleaded.

"Not yet. You didn't do your conditioning exercises." Dylan replied. The teams groaned and rushed.

* * *

**_Stark Tower, Manhattan;_ **

Tony and Pepper had some alone time. They had notebooks in their hands.

"We have only three months." Tony said to his fiancee.

"We have to finish the invitations and find the hall." Pepper mused. Tony nodded,

"I have some templates for the invitation." he replied.

"Let me see." Pepper smiled. They cuddled, putting away the notebooks for a bit.

* * *

**_Asgard Department store, Manhattan;_ **

Rose met with Odin and Frigga. Rose was so irritated.

"This is the last time. This is the final straw!" she declared.

"We have to figure this out." Odin and Frigga replied.

"I can call the kids and Parrish. They might be able to help." Rose decided.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled in each other's arms. They talked for a bit. Derek and Stiles enjoyed their time together and kissed most of the time.


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes to Derek and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Bucky and Steve met for lunch with Drew and Aurora. They ordered sandwiches for themselves, mini nuggets for Drew, and had a bottle ready for little Aurora. The kids babbled to each other as the parents carefully watched them. Bucky and Steve kissed their babies and smiled.

* * *

At school, Lottie and the kids learned the days and months.

"What day is it?" the teacher was saying.

"Wednesday!" Pietro bounced in his seat.

"What month?" the teacher continued her line of questioning.

"February." everyone chorused.

"February what?" the teacher asked.

"Feb 1st." came the reply.

"Okay, class. Valentine's Day is almost here!" the teacher announced. The kids cheered and talked about the treats that they'd get.

"Think of special gifts for your loved ones. And we are making cards." the teacher stated.

In the meantime, Camden and Isaac hung out. They grabbed lunch. They shared pizza and a caazone.

"I call last slice!" Isaac smirked. Camden slapped his shoulder and laughed.

* * *

  ** _A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;  
_**

Heather and her co-workers baked Valentine's Day treats. They were French pastries. They split up into small group of twos and threes to go to work. Toya's group melted chocolate to make fondue.

Mika's group was placed in charge of sakura mochi, making pink meringues with chocolate chip, cream puffs, and rose raspberry eclairs.

Clint and Fu used cookie cuts to create shapes of valentine hearts, doves or love birds, cupids, lips X&Os, and roses.

Heather's group made white chocolate vanilla beam macaroons and chocolate pots de creme that would be served with raspberries and strawberries respectively.

Hinata's group was in charge of making cupcakes. The flavors consisted of strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, and red velvet. Red, white, and pink buttercream frosting decorated the top with matching sprinkles.

The smoothies came next. They were created from the blender. The list of flavors consisted of strawberry, pomegranate, chocolate strawberry-banana, berry red beet, raspberry lime, pina colada, coconut, and pineapple mango.

There were also special treats for Mardi- Gras. The treats consisted of violet blueberry and Matcha green tea eclairs and cupcakes. The cupcake flavor list was quite lengthy.

The list went as follows, grape filled purple cupcake and vanilla cupcake dyed purple and green using food coloring.

The remaining flavors were lemon, cannoli, Banana foster, pistachio rose, vanilla with caramel buttercream frosting.

There were unusual flavors such as Green tea and purple potato mochi, and purple and green velvet. Cream cheese buttercream frosting went with the velvet cupcakes.

When they were done, they stood back to survey the final results. They grinned and clapped.

"Let's get them on the display case." Bronwen said.

* * *

After school, Boyd, Erica, Brett, Liam, Derek, and Stiles went out for a group date. They went to a coffee shop. The couples drank lattes, coffees, smoothies, and tea with cookies. They had fun and took the time to relax. The time at the coffee shop was rewarding.

* * *

**_detective Agency, Springbrooks community center;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles were in the office when Rose found them. Rose was exasperated.

"I need your help badly." she announced.

"Sure thing, Rose." Stiles replied.

"Thank you, boys!" Rose smiled brightly.


	4. Baby Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another item at Asgard is stolen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. LLaF will be updated next.

**_Asgard Department Store, Manhattan;_ **

After dinner, Trip, Derek, Stiles, Cora, and Erica started their investigation by heading to the scene of the crime. They talked with the security team and employees.

"Make copies of statements and we will meet later." Derek said.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks complex;  
_ **

Steve met with new clients; Odin and his two oldest; Angela and Baldur. They ordered commissions from him. Odin wanted a family portrait for Frigga, Baldur opted for a landscape for his wife Vanna. Angela asked for a Wonderland' scene for Sera. The kids waved at the guests as they cooed over them.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They'd just put the kids down for the night and moved to their bedroom.

As they kissed, they stripped down to bare skin. Bucky turned and grabbed the lube. Slicking up his fingers, he proceeded to prep Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up before pushing in. They soon settled into a heart pounding pace. All too soon, they came and panted.

After they recovered from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed. They got up and redressed in case the kids came rushing in.

* * *

**_Asgard;_ **

Rose and the staff was working late. Rose checked the returns and put them on the rack before returning to the desk.

Some time later, they did inventory and looked at their displays. While checking over the expensive ones, they noticed things missing. The thief had stuck yet again.

"No! Not again! Call the detectives and the police!" Rose exclaimed. The assistant manager got on the phone.

* * *

While Rose was discovering that the thief was at it again, Dylan and Bronwen had some alone time. Bronwen was bouncing excitedly while her husband was merely confused.

"What's going on?" Dylan questioned. In reply, Bronwen hugged Dylan and beamed,

"I'm pregnant." Dylan was shocked before a broad grin overtook his face.

"That's wonderful!" Then they kissed softly and cuddled.


	5. Delete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds something in the surveillance tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next. Quick, I know. But I just found out that starting next week, I won't be able to update my fics for a week, maybe two. Hopefully the enforced break is only one week. I need to work the details out with my dad.  
> Anyway, I'm trying to get as much writing done as possible, before next Wed.  
> On a happier note, my birthday is today. Color me surprised when I first found out that one of my favorite MCU characters Bucky and I have the same birthday.

Dr. Briggs and Steve sat down for a session. Dr Briggs started off with a question,

"Allison, how are you?" Dr. Briggs asked.

"I've been better." Allison admitted.

"Have there been any issues?" Dr. Briggs continued her line of questioning.

"The occasional nightmare." Allison responded. Then the session resumed.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks community center;_ **

Derek, Skye, and Trip had a meeting. They discussed their findings.

"What have we found?" Derek began.

"I looked at the tapes. There is a jump between time stamps. Someone erased footage." Skye reported.

"Can you retrieve it?" Derek wanted to know.

"I can try. Depends on how deep they went to erase it." came the reply.

"Thank you." Derek said.

* * *

About two hours later, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Liam went out for lunch. They went to a pizzeria. They ordered an extra large oven baked pizza. They were all so happy to be together.

"We ate all of that pizza without stopping. That has to be a record." Brett commented.

* * *

That evening, Ryan and Isaac babysat the Roger-Barnes kids. The kids were working on a puzzle while the teens made dinner. Isaac put chicken strips in the toaster oven and hit the button. Then he went to finish watching the macaroni at the stove. Ryan put the peas in the microwave.

When dinner was ready, the kids were called. They took their places. Aurora was put in the playpen. Drew was in his high chair and had a small portion of dinner served. The kids were given milk. The kids enjoyed dinner.

"Can I please have Sprite?" Pietro asked hopefully.

"No, milk only." Ryan replied. The boys huffed but drank it anyway.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve went to dinner and a play. They enjoyed the meal and show. The couple kissed before heading home. They wanted to cuddle with their family to make the night perfect.


	6. Winter Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families and their friends take a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended this to be ch 6, but I realized that the timing was off, so I swapped the chapters.

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families went up to Saranac Lake for the Winter Festival. Their friends and teens accompanied them. They signed into their rented hotel rooms. After unpacking, they ordered dinner and settled down.

* * *

The next day, Derek, Stiles, Allison, Heather, Danielle, Peter, and Chris went ice skating. They had fun gliding around the pond and goofing off. They went to the nearest coffee shop for hot chocolate and mochas.

* * *

Meanwhile, Issac, Camden, Malia, Cora, and the kids played Arctic Golf. The golf was winter themed with snow caps. And an obstacle course had been designed for the entire course. They had tons of fun navigating the course, all the while trying to get the fewest strokes. When the game ended, the group moved to the chocolate festival. They couldn't wait to sample the goodies.

* * *

That evening, the families, kids, and teens watched fireworks. There were purple and blue fireworks underscored with pink and red. The kids clapped and cheered.

* * *

While everyone was having fun, Bucky and Steve had the place to themselves. They had an intimate dinner for two; cracker and cheese, risotto bites, California and Philadelphia sushi rolls, and pizza sticks. 

Dessert was chocolate covered strawberries and chocolate mousse. After they finished dessert and cleaned up, they retired to their bedroom.

Once inside, they stripped down to their birthday suits. They kissed passionately. Bucky picked Steve up and laid him down on their bed. He turned and grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers.

He proceeded to prep Steve thoroughly. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He pushed in and started a slow pace.

Bucky passionately kissed Steve as he took his time and made love to him. Steve scratched his nails down his back as his husband sucked another hickey.

Soon, they were close, so Bucky sped up his pace slightly. Eventually, they came at the same time. Their orgasms made them tremble and sigh. As they recovered from their highs, Bucky sighed and pecked Steve's lips until he blushed.


	7. Profiler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives try profiling their suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. LLaF will be posted next.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks community center;_ **

The detectives held a meeting. They each built a profile based off testimony. In the end, they came up with a general profile for their suspect.

"We can get Morrell and Dr. Xavier to look at these." Stiles said.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

Heather and her co-workers did their daily routine at the restaurant. Due to Bronwen's pregnancy, more workers were hired to help with the workload.

Clint was at the stove cooking with help from Ryan. Ryan also took calls. While Mika and Hinata baked more treats such as eclairs, chocolate mocha pots de creme and chocolate fondue. Bronwen was doing paperwork, she had to make sure the taxes was paid.

Angie showed customers to their tables, while Alicia worked the front desk. Tenten and Heather waited tables. Shikamaru had been assigned to the wait staff for the time being.

Jesse helped Shino and Toya haul dishes and clean the tables. Utakata and Fu were carrying boxes to the delivery truck. They were on deliveries.

"Utakata and Fu, Stark wants a dinner delivered!" Ryan called.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boyd and Erica went out on a date. They went to an arcade. They played the classic Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat games. Erica won a bear for Boyd and he held her close. She was better to hold than any stuffed animal.

* * *

**_Stark Industries headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

The executives and high level staff at Stark Industries held a meeting. They pulled out their tablets and took notes on the upcoming expo. As the meeting got underway, Utakata and Fu arrived with pasta and brisket.

"You are life savers." Pepper sighed into relief. They tipped them extra for delivering and then enjoyed the meal.

* * *

**_Hale-Argent penthouse, Brooklyn;_ **

Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled close. Derek rolled Stiles onto his back and kissed him with so much love.


	8. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another robbery take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

**_Asgard department store, Manhattan;_ **

The detectives waited in the security office. They watched various departments via monitors. A moment later, the thief returned. However, they had a partner.

The two thieves proceeded to steal a Tiffany bracelet. Looking around, they reached out and snatched the bracelet in broad daylight.

The alarm blared, and guards came running. The thieves promptly fled with everyone chasing after them. Sadly, the thieves got away with their recent loot.

"Dammit!" Cora cursed.

* * *

While the detectives were discovering that the culprit had a partner in crime, Thor and Jane went out on a date. They went to an ice cream parlor. They had a lot of fun. Thor and Jane kissed over sundaes.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

The cafe held a special Valentine's Day sale. The treats were red, white, and pink. There were valentine heart shaped sugar cookies, red velvet cupcakes and chocolate fondue. The dippers consisted of angel food cake, fruit, marshmallows, and waffer cookies.

The sale was huge and the chocolate fondue flowed. The cafe had another successful event.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isaac, Camden, and Zack hung out. They went to their usual pizzeria and ordered pizza. They had a ton of fun. The boys were having the time of their life.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up close and talked briefly. Eventually, Stiles fell asleep in Derek's warm arms. 


	9. Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens have a group session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

A few days later, the detectives were frustrated. The crime wave was going strong. Everyday the chaos persisted with the thieves getting bolder. The detectives were swiftly losing it.

"We need to nip this in the bud." Kira said.

* * *

**_Roger-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Steve had Drew with him in the studio. Drew was given his own corner, while Steve had the baby monitor for Aurora nearby.

As Steve painted a new commission for Baldur. Said landscape was a skyline using watercolors. He worked carefully, making sure to glance over at Drew and the monitor every so often. He wanted this painting to be perfect.

"Daddy! It pretty!" Drew gasped. Steve grinned and kissed his baby boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Chris went out for lunch. They stopped by a kosher deli. They enjoyed the sandwiches. After paying for the meal, Peter and Chris kissed and walked out of the shop.

* * *

The next day, Dr. Briggs and Steve held a group therapy session. Isaac was getting better and Alicia was coping.

"I've made some progress, but I need to get better." Allison said.

"Progress is good enough for now. Rushing it will only cause you to spiral." Dr. Briggs advised. They aired their issues and moved on to the next person.

* * *

**_Stark penthouse, Stark Tower, Manhattan;_ **

That evening, Tony and Pepper spent some time alone. They pulled each other close. As they cuddled, they kissed and smiled.


	10. Eagle Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives disguise themselves and have a stakeout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. LLaF will be updated next.

A week later, Stiles, Malia, and Kira hung out. They took a vacation from working and tried to relax. They forgot about their responsibilities for a little bit.

* * *

One day, Brett and Liam went out with Corey and Mason on a double date. They went to a Mexican restaurant. They ate their dishes and had a lot of fun. Brett made Liam blush after telling a dirty joke. The other couple groaned,

"Get a room!" Mason complained.

* * *

**_Detective agency, Springbrooks community center;_ **

The detectives had a regular update meeting. They were so done. 

"Finally. We have a profile and Dr. Xavier looked it over." Derek was saying.

"I am so tired of chasing the perps," Trip groaned.

"We can set up a proper trap based on the information we have." Stiles suggested. They began to brainstorm to find the perfect trap.

* * *

**_Roger-Barnes residence, Springbrooks complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom with the door locked. Bucky and Steve passionately kissed before removing their clothes.

After grabbing the lube and slicking his own fingers, Bucky made sure Steve was thoroughly prepped and wrecked. He then slicked himself up and took Steve.

He made slow, hot love to Steve. The brunette wanted him to feel loved and wanted with every thrust. They grabbed each other and shook with their orgasms.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky laid Steve's head on his chest. The other man kissed him and drifted off.

* * *

**_Asgard department store, Manhattan;_ **

The day was stressful. After disguising themselves, the detectives sat for hours around the department store to stake it out.

Nevertheless, their suspect bit the bait. A beautiful pair shoes designed by Jimmy Choo shoes sat in an unlocked and open display case.

"Get ready. Don't jump the gun. We take him down once and for all." Derek declared.


	11. No Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ringleader is unmasked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. You'll have to wait until next week for ch 11.  
> ETA: I just found out that I will have to wait a few more days; until the weekend to update this fic and LLaF. Sorry again. But I don't know how to connect the computer back up to the printer, otherwise I would be trying to update tonight. I have to ask around and see if I can figure it out.

**_Asgard department store, Manhattan, New York;_ **

The thieves tried to steal the shoes only to be surrounded. The detectives recognized the ringleader to be Malekith, Odin's long time enemy. Malekith owned a night club; Arcane Moon in Hell's Kitchen. The club was a hot spot for clandestine dealings. The police were trying to close it down with no success so far.

"Well, this is a predicament." Malekith smirked.

* * *

"So it was you." Malia breathed.

"Right. I was the one behind everything." came the smug reply.

"How did you pull it off?" Allison wanted to know.

"I swapped out the thieves and made sure that they were properly concealed." Malekith admitted. Then he finished up his confession with a declaration,

"I refuse to be jailed. You might as well kill me."

* * *

With Malekith's statement, all the hell broke loose. A fight broke out between the thieves and detectives. Malekith fought to win, but died in the end. His hirelings drew the fight out, using knives and guns even.

"They won't stop fighting." Brett warned.

* * *

Unknown to the others, the police arrived. After surrounding the store, they stormed the place, taking the gang by surprise. The fight soon ended with the hirelings being arrested. The detectives sighed into relief. They were happy to call it a day.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled.

"Finally, it's over." Stiles sighed. Derek nodded his agreement.

"Let's forget about it for now." he suggested. Stiles nodded, but rested his head on Derek's chest. Soon, they drifted off to sleep.


	12. Baby Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan and Bronwen think about their baby's potential names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-epi will be posted next.  
> Finally! I have the printer back, so expect me to be updating my fics all weekend. I have 14 chapters ready for posting, I just need to find the time to type them up and post them.

A few days later, the press conference was held in front of the city hall. The podium and microphones were set up. The reporters were anxious to get the scoop. Soon, Fury and the Mayor began the conference.

"The crime wave now has ended." the mayor announced. They were shocked and excited. They jumped up to ask questions.

"We will provide further information at another time." Nick stated, ending the conference.

* * *

While the media were finding out that the crime wave was over, Parrish, Daniel, and Peggy escorted the thieves to jail. They were put in ankle chains and handcuffs. They struggled furiously.

"I will kill you all. None of you are safe." they vowed. The detectives snorted. They had heard much worse.

"Kittens are more terrifying than any of you." Peggy replied.

* * *

In the meantime, Dylan and Bronwen had alone time. They rested in the living room and cuddled up close. 

"I have no idea what we'll name them." Bronwen was saying. So the pair suggested family names from both sides of their families. Bronwen opted for British and Welsh names while Dylan wanted Scottish names.

"We have quite a bit of time before we decide," Dylan sighed, before kissing his wife.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They made muffins. They personalized a standard muffin batter with dried fruit and chocolate. They mixed in cherries, cranberries, and raspberries. They let the muffins cool a bit before digging in. 

"Delicious!" Zack beamed. Everyone nodded and kept digging in.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve spent some time alone. They cuddled up together. They chatted for a few minutes. Bucky pressed kisses on Steve's eyelids. The man smiled before drifting off.


	13. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

**_Detective Agency, Springbrooks community center, Brooklyn;_ **

A few days later, everything at the agency went back to normal. The detectives filed all cases and updated them. It was a routine house keeping day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony and Pepper met with their parents to check over the last of the wedding plans. Tony and Pepper could not contain their excitement.

"I can't believe that the big day is so close." Tony smiled.

"You guys are so in love. Why not get married sooner?" Mrs. Potts wanted to know.

"We want it to be nice and sunny during our wedding." Pepper replied.

"You will look stunning, Pepper." Maria smiled at her future daughter in law.

* * *

**_Roger-Barnes residence;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled close together.

"What items have we checked off?" Bucky asked.

"I need to send out invites for Lottie's party." Steve replied.

"We also need to check and see if we have enough money for this and the vacation." he finished. Then they kissed softly.

* * *

That evening, the Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus the teens gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of roast chicken, vegetables, and rolls. They all dug into the hearty dinner. They laughed and talked as they ate. After the meal was finished and dishes put away. They all sat down to watch a movie together.

* * *

A hour or so later, Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled together. 

"We don't get this much time alone anymore." Derek sighed.

"I know. That is why I will let the others handle the office for Valentine's." Stiles replied.

"How about we go to your school dance?" Derek suggested.

"Sure, but I expect dinner too." came the reply. Derek and Stiles kissed and smiled.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples and friends celebrate Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic will be posted next.

Valentine's Day arrived soon enough. Howard and Maria went to Melting Pot for their date. They enjoyed the dinner of cheese and chinese fondue. They topped the delicious meal off with chocolate fondue for dessert. Howard and Maria toasted to the perfect night and finished their dessert happily.

* * *

**_Brooklyn elementary school;_ **

The kids celebrated the holiday with a Valentine party at school. The kids exchanged cards. The kids were so excited to share. The teacher received her own Valentine's cards and thanked the kids with cookies.

* * *

That evening, Boyd, Erica, Brett, Liam, Derek, and Stiles attended the Valentine's Day dance. The gym was decorated with red, pink, and white steamers and balloons. The refreshment table had punch and was policed by chaperones. There were cookies and candy there. 

The couples had fun and danced. The party was perfect.

* * *

**_Detective Agency, Springbrooks community center;_ **

The remaining detectives finished the last of their work when Tony walked in. The ones with sweethearts had taken the day off to celebrate.

"Hello, Mr. Stark. What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Cora asked.

"I am offering a gift." came the reply.

"I have picked out a trip to New Orleans for six of you guys. It's between you to decide who gets to go." he finished.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much." Malia beamed.

"It is no problem." Tony said as he took his leave.

* * *

A hour or so later, Tony and Pepper spent some time alone The couple relaxed into their couch.

"All of the romantic comedies are bad. Can we watch Die Hard now?" Tony was saying. Pepper shoved popcorn in her mouth and rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were in their room. So the couple finished their dinner. They were happy and kissing. Soon, Bucky picked Steve up and carried him to the bedroom.

They stripped and Bucky grabbed the lube. He prepped Steve carefully. Moments later, he slicked himself up and took Steve. He made slow, sweet love to him.

Eventually, they climaxed and kissed hard. Bucky and Steve got dressed again and cuddled. They waited for their kids to invade their room in the middle of the night for cuddles. The day for love and gratitude ended perfectly for everyone.


End file.
